The One And Only
by Erika Filipski
Summary: A fanfic about meeting BajanCanadian


The One And Only

By Erika Filipski

(A BajanCanadian FanFic)

You live just outside of Buffalo, New York and you've just had your 21st birthday. You asked for different types of alcohol, but instead, your parents and friends take you out to a local bar. You are a very big gamer and you spend most of you time playing Minecraft. You watch a lot of YouTube, but the one YouTuber that you watch the most is BajanCanadian, or Mitch. You have a serious crush on him and you would nearly die if you met him. You walk into the bar while the rest of your family and friends are talking outside. They said that they'd be inside in a few minutes.

As soon as you walk into the bar, you slip on some spilled alcohol and hit your head on the floor. You end up passing out. When you regain consciousness, the first face that you see is not your parents or your friends, but the one and only, Mitch. You stare into each other's gorgeous eyes for a few seconds. He suddenly brakes away and asks, "Are you okay? You had a pretty bad fall there." "Yea, I'm fine," you respond, blushing slightly.

You look to where you were just laying and see a little bit of blood. Your hand immediately goes to the back of your head. When you bring it away, you see blood on your hands. You start to get dizzy, because you can't stand the sight of blood. Mitch sees you starting to sway and hold on to you so that you won't fall. He says to you, "I should probably take you to the hospital and get that fixed up." You don't respond, only walk with him to his car propped up against him for support.

Mitch seats you down in his passenger's seat and buckles you in. He places a folded towel behind your head to absorb some of the blood. You sit there on the seat while he closes your door carefully and walks around the car and opens up his. He sits down, closes the door, buckles up, and starts the car. He pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards the nearest hospital. You stare at the road in front of you, afraid to turn your head.

"You're beautiful," Mitch says suddenly. You turn your head slightly to see that he is looking at you with caring eyes. "Thank you Mitch," you reply, not knowing how to respond any different. "I didn't want to meet you like this Mitch," you say to him. "I wanted to meet you somewhere like Minecon or Pax East." He looks at you and says, "It doesn't matter how we met, so long as we did." Mitch takes your hand in his and laces your fingers together. You both smile in silence until the hospital is reached.

When you reach the hospital, Mitch helps you into the ER where you receive emergency treatment. You get stitches, but you are okay. When the procedure is over, you and Mitch decide to head back to your place to relax after the ordeal. You finally reach your house after what seems like an eternity on the highway. He lies you down on the couch and covers you up with a blanket. When you try to sit up, he says to you, "Just rest for now. I don't want anything to happen to you." He sits down on the chair next to the couch. You decide that you should probably get some sleep. _It's been a long day, _you think to yourself. _I just hope that this isn't a dream and Mitch will be gone when I wake up._ You close your eyes and go to sleep.

You wake up the next morning and immediately notice that you are not in your bed, but on your couch. You try and sit up, but your head starts pounding. You now remember everything that happened the previous night. You don't see Mitch sitting in the chair that he was in when you fell asleep.

All of those thought about where Mitch could be are eliminated when you smell bacon and eggs being cooked. You slowly stand up and walk into the kitchen where Mitch is making you breakfast. "So you're finally awake. Great! I'm sure you're hungry." He looks at you, smiles, and then goes back to frying the eggs and bacon. "Thank you Mitch. I was worried that you would not stay." He looks at you concerned. "Of course I would stay. Don't you worry about a thing. Oh, and you can call me Benja if you want."

He smiles at you as he brings the eggs and bacon over to the table and puts them on your plate. You eat them slowly, remembering that you hurt your head yesterday. Mitch takes a seat next to you and starts eating his breakfast. "So Mitch, I mean Benja, what brings you here to Buffalo?" you ask him. "I just wanted to see what it was like here. There has been so much talk about how the people here are so friendly. I now see that they were right." He leans close to you and kisses you lightly on the cheek. You both finish your breakfast peacefully.

Because it is the middle of July, you and Mitch decide to go to the beach. You pack up a beach blanket and a picnic lunch. Mitch drives to the shore of Lake Erie. You lay the beach blanket on the sand and sit down. He sits down next to you and pulls out the picnic lunch. There is a cool breeze coming off of the lake. You shiver slightly, because you are in a bikini. He pulls you close to him to warm you up. Mitch looks at you with those gorgeous brown eyes and kisses you on the lips. The kiss is a long, meaningful, passionate kiss. When you both pull away, he writes in the sand, "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" You turn to him and start to cry. Mitch hugs you tightly and you say in almost a mutter, "I love you too Mitch. I would love to be your girlfriend." He turns to you and says, "Then I will sell my current house and move here so that I can be with you. I love you, and nothing can take you away from me." He kisses you again. As the sun starts to set, you both sit there on the beach. You are pressed up against each other, looking like a pair of doves against the orange glow of the evening sun.


End file.
